You Just Forgot
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo's In Trouble When He Forget's Nora's Birthday. How Does He Make It Up To The Woman he Loves When She's Steaming Mad? BoNora One Shot.


"You Just Forgot" 

Nora was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork when Rex walked in and joined her. He sat on the desk and she glared at him.

Rex: Sorry 'Mom.'

Nora: Rex (Giving him the look) DON'T call me that.

Rex: Sorry Mrs. B.

Nora: Rex…

Rex: Oh right, you're not married yet. How 'bout I just call you Nora then?

Nora: I think that would be wise. What can I do for you at this ungodly hour? Aren't you supposed to be making wedding plans or something?

Rex: Little hard to do when we have company.

Nora: Oh what's the matter? Is Bo snoring too loud for you?

Rex: Come on Nora, can't you cut him a little slack? It's not like he was cheating on you… he just forgot…

Nora: HE JUST FORGOT? HE JUST FORGOT? (Glaring at him) Let me give you a piece of advice Rex… DON"T forget Gigi's birthday. And if by some chance you do, DON'T try that line of defense. It won't get you anywhere.

Rex: Ok so you're mad. What's it going to take to get you to forgive him?

Nora: You want me to cut him some slack? You want me to go easy on him?

Rex: That would be nice.

Nora: Then tell him to start acting like a man and get his ass back home. I didn't kick him out. Well not out of the house anyways.

Rex: Oh I get it. You kicked him out of the bedroom and he just…

Nora: He decided to act like a typical man and go hide out.

Rex: Don't you think you're being a little unfair?

Nora: It's not about the birthday per se Rex. I didn't expect some grand gesture or some expensive present. But what I DID expect is to be acknowledged. You guys have it easy. You have two dates you're supposed to remember. And since neither one of us are married yet then that really only leaves one. How hard can it be to remember one stinking date? How hard can it be to show the person you're supposed to love that they matter? See that's what this is about Rex. It's not about the damn date. I don't care about the fact that I'm another year older. I just want to be appreciated. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Rex: No… No I don't suppose it is.

He got up from the desk and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rex: I don't know why you put up with him anyways. You're much too good for him.

She laughed slightly and He didn't say another word as he walked out the door. Nora simply went back to her files. She wasn't letting Bo off the hook that easy.

* * *

Viki was just about to head out for the office when she heard the doorbell ring.

Viki: Bo? What brings you buy so early?

Bo: I really need your help.

Viki: uh-oh. That doesn't sound so good.

Bo: I kind of got myself in a real mess. Now I don't know what to do about it?

Viki: Is this about Nora? (When he nods, she gives him a knowing glance) What did you do Bo? It can't be that bad can it?

Bo: I forgot her birthday.

Viki: Oh boy. No wonder you're in so much trouble. Let me guess? She kicked you out of the bedroom.

Bo: How did you know?

Viki: Because that's exactly what _I_ would Do. Please tell me you didn't Act all macho and go hide out at a friends? (He looked at her) Oh no. Now you're REALLY in trouble.

Bo: I just don't see what the big deal is...

Viki (Cutting Him Off): You REALLY don't know? (He nods) Sit down. I have a few things to tell you about the opposite sex.

After Bo took a seat on the sofa, Viki just looked at him.

Viki: First of all, this has NOTHING to do with presents or material things. You and I both know that's _not _who Nora is. And it's CERTAINLY not about the fact that you forgot she was turning another year older. It's not the birthday Nora's upset about Bo. It's the fact that you didn't seem to think that she rated high enough to _make _yourself remember to show her that she matters.

Bo: I don't understand Viki. Nora knows that I love her. I show her every day.

Viki: Come on Bo. How many times have you made sure you remembered to set the VCR to tape some sports game? Or remembered that you were supposed to meet the guys for a beer? But you _can't _remember a simple birthday to show Nora that she rates _higher_ then all of that? Don't you understand that all Nora sees right now is the fact that you can remember everything you WANT to but you _can't _remember to do something special for her on the one day of the year you're EXPECTED to remember. You really have it easy Bo. The women are the one's who have to remember _everyone's_ special occasions. All YOU have to do is remember two dates and since you're not married yet that leaves only one. And you couldn't even do that. I don't blame Nora for being upset.

Bo: So what you're saying is…

Viki: What I'm saying is that unless you want to be in the doghouse forever, I would think of something that is REALLY spectacular to make it up to her. Otherwise you're toast.

Bo: You have any bright ideas?

Viki: Oh No. I'm staying out of this one. You love Nora… Figure it out. But trust me, this is about more then just sending her flowers or buying her jewelry.

Bo: Yeah I kind of got that when she decided that she was going to make a bonfire out of them.

Viki: She set them on fire? Oh boy… she's REALLY mad then.

Bo: Yeah. And that's not really good for my health if you know what I mean?

Viki. _Everyone_ knows that Nora's not someone you want to piss off. So STOP doing it. Stop making her mad. (She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek) Sorry Bo. I really have to go. Good luck. You're really going to need it.

After Viki left the room, Bo just stared out the window.

Bo: Great. What am I going to do now?

* * *

_A Few days latter…_

Bo was sitting at his desk staring at a picture of Nora. She had refused to take any of his calls and never even bothered to return them. She had also managed to find a way to avoid him at work. He had come to realize that Nora had skillfully managed to find a way to let him know that she was more then a little ticked off. And he would have to roll with the punches and find a way to make it up to her or he'd end up facing the silent treatment for a very long time. And one thing he had come to know about Nora over the years is that she never backed down when she believed she was right.

When she refused to pick up the phone, he just put the intercom and on and began speaking.

Bo: what the hell does a guy have to do to schedule an appointment with the lady D.A? Pick up the damn phone Nora. Unless of course you want the whole squad room to know about our personal life. Because if that's the case then…

Nora (Yelling into the phone): What the hell do you want Bo?

Bo: I want you to stop avoiding me and give me a chance to make it up to you.

Nora: I don't want to see you right now. I'm too mad.

Bo: Yeah I kind of got that when you set the flowers on fire and then proceeded to cut up the note I sent you into a million tiny pieces. Did you even bother to read it before you slashed it?

Nora: Of course I did. It means nothing to me.

Bo: So how long is your temper tantrum going to go on then? I mean I'd REALLY appreciate a time table so I know when I can expect to get anywhere with you.

Nora: Oh I'm sorry, is my moodiness making things difficult for you. GOOD.

Bo: Nora, how the hell am I supposed to make things up to you if you won't even speak to me?

Nora: I AM speaking. Now I'm done.

She hung up the phone and Bo became so frustrated that he barged into her office and slammed the door.

Bo: Ok this has GOT to stop. You're mad. I get that. But at the very least you have to give me a chance to make things up to you.

Nora: I don't HAVE to do anything. It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind.

Bo: So is that it then? Are you saying you don't love me anymore?

Nora: What if I am?

Bo: I'd say you're a liar. And I'd say there's a hell of a lot more then just a forgotten birthday. So tell me Nora… why are you REALLY so upset?

Nora: Are you really stupid enough to NOT know?

Bo: What are you getting at?

Nora: you know what? Forget it. This is stupid.

Bo: if it's how you feel, it's never stupid.

Nora (Pausing): I want to know why you lied to me about where you were that night. Why would you do that Bo? You're not…. You're not…

Before she had a chance to finish her thoughts, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Bo: First of all, I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you. When I said I wanted you back, I meant it.

Nora: Then why all the secrecy Bo? Why would you tell me you were working when you weren't? You could have just told me the truth.

Bo: If I told you the truth then you'd know about my surprise.

Nora: What surprise?

Bo: You're going to have to come with me? Can you do that? Can you let me show you why I forgot your birthday?

Nora: I guess.

Bo: Thank You.

* * *

Bo and Nora walked into the parking lot that once belonged to serenity springs. It had been years since anyone had even stepped foot on the property and Nora was a little confused why he brought her to this place. She simply looked at him.

Bo: I know you're probably wondering why I brought you here when it's been closed for years.

Nora: It crossed my mind.

Bo: Consider this a temporary blast from the past

He took her hand and led her inside. Everything was as she remembered and she couldn't help but smile when she looked at him.

Nora: What is all of this Bo? This looks like…

Bo: Our first date… Yeah I know, that's the point.

Nora: But why? This must have taken you weeks to set up? Longer then that really.

Bo: Yeah I Know… It did. I've been thinking about this for months. I've been thinking of NOTHING but you since you agreed to take me back. And I know that I messed up when I forgot the most important day of my life…

Nora: _Your_ Life?

Bo: If you hadn't been born, I wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing an incredible woman who just fills my whole life with so much sunshine. (He takes her hands in his) Nora… Baby… I really don't know what the hell I ever did to deserve a second chance with someone as truly amazing as you are but I promise you one thing… I will NEVER take you for granted EVER again.

Nora: Bo, what are you…

Bo: I've been planning this for months and I could never quite figure out what to say that could put my feelings for you into words so all I have is this…

(He took out the box and placed it in her hand. Her eyes filled up with tears when she saw what he was doing.)

Bo: The one thing in this whole world that I can't live without is you. I tried to go down that road Red… It didn't really work out very well. You're already my life. Would you please just take this ring and say that you'll marry me… again? You and I both know that we're SO much better together then we ever were apart.

Nora(Tears in her eyes): Yes… yes we are. And I would be happy to marry you. Hell I would marry you in this parking lot today if it's what you wanted. Nobody has EVER had my heart the way you do.

She opened the box and was surprised to find a sting of yarn where she thought the ring would be. He took the yarn and placed it on her finger as he tied a knot. She didn't really know what he was doing but she decided to play along.

Bo: This is so the knot stays tied this time.

She laughed as he slid the ring down the yarn and then finished putting it on her finger and tying the other end of the yarn. Then they kissed.

Nora: Is this really why you forgot my birthday?

Bo: I was so wrapped up in figuring out how to propose to you that I forgot to do something for your birthday. Believe me Red… it wasn't intentional. I would never forget something that important.

Nora: (She kissed him) … it's not really about the day you know?

Bo: Yeah I know. You want to feel appreciated. You want to feel special. I certainly hope you feel appreciated now. I certainly hope you feel special.

Nora: I do. But the night's still young you know?

Bo: Oh yeah… what have you got in mind?

Nora: You and me and that hot tub over there. I bet we could find all kinds of ways to … (She whispered in his ear).

Bo: You're on….

THE END


End file.
